


A Sleeping Princess and An Unwitting Prince

by MaxWrite



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Answer me this and I will be yours: what is the princess waiting for?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleeping Princess and An Unwitting Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird mishmash of _Sleeping Beauty_ with tiny bits of _A Christmas Carol_ and _[The Riddle](http://www.cs.cmu.edu/~spok/grimmtmp/017.txt)_. Written for [st_respect's 2010 Ship Wars](http://st_respect.livejournal.com).

Scotty entered sickbay, hurrying toward the bed where Ensign Chekov lay unconscious. "I'm here," he said breathlessly, stopping next to McCoy, panic rising inside him. "What the hell happened?"

McCoy showed him Chekov's hand. "See this?"

A tiny, reddened patch on Chekov's index fingertip caught Scotty's eye. He took Chekov's hand and was about to speak, but stopped when Chekov's fingers curled around his thumb.

"Well, I'll be damned," said McCoy.

"What's happening?" Scotty asked.

"Kid wants you here."

" _Wants_ me here? He's unconscious. And what's this mark on his finger? Was he injected with something?"

"Yeah, we think it's some kinda drug, but it's like nothing I've ever seen before. We can't find the damn thing. Kid's clean. But we're still looking, and Spock's got some people researching."

"Researching what?"

McCoy sighed. "Fairy tales."

"…I'm missing something, right?"

"Before you beamed us back, strange things were happening planetside. Jim saw an old flame of his down there. She wasn't actually there, so that's when I knew something was up. Of course, by that time I'd also been compromised. I saw…a white rabbit."

Scotty stared at him.

"With a pocket watch," McCoy added.

"You were all hallucinating."

"Sorta."

"But then why aren't you in a coma?"

"It's got something to do with the kind of hallucination Chekov had. What we experienced was more than just visions; they were solid, like our thoughts became reality. Unfortunately, we probably won't know what the kid saw until we can wake him."

"What about this?" Scotty asked, raising the hand Chekov was gripping; Chekov held fast.

"Like I said, kid wants you here, keeps mumbling your name. I was hoping you'd know why. 'S why I called you down here."

Scotty lowered his hand. "Me? I haven't a clue."

"Well, he's calmer than he was, now that you're here. Shoulda seen him before. He kept panicking."

"How does he know it's me?"

"You'd be surprised what people're aware of while unconscious."

"Get offa me!" said a frantic voice from across the room.

McCoy glanced over. "Ah. Jim's awake."

Kirk scrambled out of bed, shook off the hands of a fretful nurse and stalked toward McCoy. "You hypoed me and knocked me out!" he cried.

"I had to. You kept accusing people of murdering your dad and screaming 'prepare to die' at everybody."

Kirk frowned. "I did? Did I hurt anyone?"

"Just yourself when you tripped over your own feet. You were a hazard, I _had_ to sedate you."

"Oh. Well, what about this one?" Kirk asked about Chekov. "What the hell happened to him?"

McCoy explained everything.

"I was with him when it happened," Kirk said, remembering. "By then I was so impaired, it's all a blur now. We were climbing a staircase in this tower and we were talking…about you," he added, pointing at Scotty. "I think the effects of the planet loosened his tongue." Kirk's eyes darted down to Scotty's and Chekov's hands. "Didn't know you two were so close."

"Neither did I," said Scotty.

Suddenly, Kirk snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "Sleeping Beauty!"

"What?" asked McCoy.

"You know. The princess who pricked her finger on a spindle–"

"–and _died_!" Scotty said, alarmed.

"Oh, stop it, she didn't die."

"No, she just slept for a hundred years," said McCoy. "He can't stay for a century, Jim. We need the bed."

Kirk smirked. "You plan on being here in a century?"

"Are you kidding? Feels like it's been a couple hundred years already."

"Well, you can relax; all the princess needed was a kiss from her prince."

"And where exactly do we find Chekov's prince?" Scotty asked. When no one answered, he looked at McCoy, then down at Chekov's hand clutching his own, then at Kirk again, who was beaming at him.

"Oh." said Scotty.

"Oh, indeed," said Kirk.

"You can't be serious," said McCoy.

"Yeah, it sounds ridiculous," Kirk admitted. "But so does following a bunny down a hole because it promised you tea."

All the color drained from McCoy's face and he looked away, grumbling.

"Captain," said a voice from behind. Scotty glanced back and saw Spock approaching.

"You are awake," said Spock, stopping next to Kirk. "Have you abandoned your quest to avenge your father?"

"Yes, I'm done now. We're just discussing Chekov."

"Yes, the boy. Lt. Uhura believes the old earth fairy tale, Sleeping Beauty, is the key to waking him."

"That's the exact same insanity Jim was just peddling," said McCoy.

"It _is_ unlikely that a kiss will work; however, until we can determine the cause of his unconsciousness, there is no harm in attempting it. Now we must determine who Ensign Chekov's 'one true love' is." Spock finally noticed Scotty's and Chekov's clasped hands. "Mr. Scott?"

"Yes, we've come to same conclusion," Scotty grumbled. "It's complete bollocks, though, if you ask me."

"Have you kissed him?"

"No, I have not kissed him. What kind of question is that?"

"A perfectly reasonable one, given the circumstances."

"Just do it and get it over with," Kirk urged. "Worst case scenario, it doesn't work."

"I'm not kissing him while he's unconscious! How creepy can you get?"

"Scotty, we're talking about a fairy tale that's mixed up with the desires of a teenage boy. It could've been a lot creepier than this."

Scotty rolled his eyes. "He doesn't _desire_ me."

Kirk paused and frowned. "Why are you getting so defensive? Do you like him too?"

"No!"

"Uh-huh." Kirk said nothing else as he looked at Scotty's and Chekov's hands.

Scotty glared. "He won't let go."

"You can't just pry his hand off?"

"'Course I can."

"Why don't you?"

"What for?" Scotty asked, barely concealing his annoyance. "He's not hurting me, and he seems to need me."

"Oh," said Kirk, smiling. "I see."

"Okay, that's enough!" McCoy snapped. "It doesn't matter who likes who, the kid's life might be at stake! Are you seriously discussing this fairy tale business like it means something?"

"His life's not at stake," Kirk said confidently. "We'll wake him."

"And you know that how?"

"Because the point of fairy tales is the happily-ever-after. The princess can't die."

"Not necessarily true," said Spock, "The Little Mermaid perished at the conclusion of her story."

"Spock, that's probably the least helpful thing you've ever said."

Scotty felt Chekov squeeze his hand. He turned away from his bickering colleagues.

"They're making me tense too," he murmured. He reached out with his free hand and stroked Chekov's cheek. Chekov turned his face toward the touch and a soft blush blossomed beneath Scotty's fingers.

Then Chekov whispered something. Scotty leaned closer and listened as Chekov said "Scotty" once more in the softest whisper.

"It's okay," said Scotty, still stroking his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."

"This is ridiculous!" McCoy said. "If the kid wanted to get laid, he couldn't do it while he was conscious?"

"I don't think that's what this is about," Kirk said.

"Oh, well, please enlighten us."

"You didn't hear him down on that planet, Bones. Poor kid's lovesick."

"For _Scotty_?"

"Oi!" Scotty piped up, glaring back at McCoy. But a guilty ache was expanding in his chest now. Was this his fault? Was Chekov in this mess because he'd sensed something from Scotty? Had Scotty been too friendly?

Scotty came to a decision; if he'd led Chekov on at all, he had to try and help, no matter how silly the solution seemed. He took a breath, bent over and pressed his lips to Chekov's. He felt ridiculous, but he forced himself to hold the kiss for three full seconds, then straightened up again. He quickly realized no one was speaking and glanced around at the others. They were all watching him.

"Was it good for you?" asked Kirk.

"Good god," said McCoy, eyes now on Chekov. Everyone else looked at Chekov too as he sighed and wiggled his toes. Scotty couldn't believe it. Was this actually working?

Nope. Chekov settled down again, now looking oddly content.

"Anymore bright ideas?" asked McCoy.

"I know this is supposed to work," Kirk insisted.

"Maybe it ain't Scotty," suggested McCoy.

Scotty frowned. He squeezed Chekov's hand and received an answering squeeze.

"Okay, he didn't wake up," said Kirk. "But he sure got mighty happy. You saw that."

Scotty's mouth twitched, wanting to grin, but he quickly composed himself. "It's not like I care or anything," he muttered to Chekov.

"Don't you?" asked a familiar voice. Scotty looked up, and standing on the opposite side of the bed was Chekov, meanwhile the unconscious Chekov was still lying in bed. Scotty glanced at the others; they were still arguing.

"They can't see me," said Chekov.

"You're only in my head?" asked Scotty.

"Yes."

"So, you can't tell me how to save you?"

"I can do that," Chekov said brightly. "That is why I am here. You already know the answer. You just need help to see it."

"I've no idea what that means."

"You will. Simply answer this: what is she waiting for?"

Scotty was sure there was supposed to be more, but Chekov said nothing else.

"Sorry?" Scotty finally asked.

"The princess. What is she waiting for?"

"I don't know what you're asking."

"Maybe you didn't do it right," said Kirk, coming up next to Scotty.

"Well, I'm not sticking my tongue in his mouth, if that's what you're suggesting."

Kirk studied Scotty for a moment. "You know, if you have feelings for him–"

"I _don't_."

"Well, maybe you should."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I worry about you, you know. Your idea of a good time is curling up with a tech journal. Tell me, what'd you do on your last shore leave?"

"None of your business…sir."

"I'm asking as a friend, not your captain…Did you see anybody? You know, in a non-platonic way."

Scotty's mouth moved soundlessly. He looked helplessly at imaginary Chekov, but he only shrugged, looking rather amused.

"Captain – er, Jim, I really don't think–"

"–that that's any of my business, I know," Kirk sighed. "It's not, and I'm sorry if I'm prying, but…look at him." Kirk gestured at sleeping Chekov. "He's an attractive, healthy young man, and he's one of the few people on board who can keep up with you when you get going about theoretical stuff that most of us aren't even aware might be possible. I've seen you two together; you make each other's eyes light up."

An ache of a different kind began to fill Scotty's chest. "You shouldn't be encouraging a non-professional relationship here."

"Your captain shouldn't, but I'm just a friend, remember?" Kirk gave Scotty's shoulder a squeeze, then moved off, leaving Scotty to stare longingly at Chekov's peaceful face. He was quite lovely; pale-skinned, pouty-lipped, and Scotty knew the eyes behind the lids were big, pretty and beautiful blue. They twinkled when Chekov was excited about new ideas.

"They twinkle when I get excited in other ways too," said Chekov's voice, now low, intimate and right in Scotty's ear. Imaginary Chekov had appeared next to him, pressed up against his side.

"You don't know that," Scotty argued. "You're inside my head; you only know what I know."

"True," Chekov conceded. "But wouldn't you like to find out?"

"Shift over, will you?" McCoy's said as he moved past Scotty to stand by Chekov's head. He went to work checking Chekov's vitals. Imaginary Chekov had disappeared.

"He okay?" Scotty asked.

"Mostly the same, but better than before. Spock thinks he's responding to your pheromones as well as your voice. I tend to agree."

"Doctor, I can assure you there's nothing going on between us."

McCoy put his tricorder down and turned to face Scotty. "I believe you. But the kid likes you, plain and simple. Of course, this means he had his eye on you long before this happened, which means _you_ weren't paying attention. Frankly, I dunno how you missed it; kid's about as subtle as a sledge hammer."

"If you were in my place, what would you think? Yeah, okay, he followed me around Engineering like a puppy, but he probably has as hard a time finding people to talk to as I do. It never occurred to me that it might be anything more than that."

"Hey, I'm not telling you to pursue anything with him."

"You're not?"

McCoy frowned. "Of course not! You're old enough to be his father! If he was my kid, I'd have a serious problem with you setting your sights on him…Of course, he's _not_ my kid, so it's really none of my business." At that, he turned away and began fiddling with monitors above Chekov's head.

"Captain thinks I should go for it," Scotty said.

"He would."

"What do you think?"

"I think Jim's head is full of the same perverted fairy tales as the kid's."

"No, I mean about Chekov and me."

With another world-weary sigh, McCoy said, "I can't tell you what to do. Kid's clearly got the hots for you, and I guess it makes sense; you're into the same nerdy crap he is, and…I guess you're okay looking, I dunno, I never look at you that closely, but it ain't my opinion that matters. It's yours. Figure out what you feel. Right now, in this moment. Forget the coma, forget he's in danger, forget this knight-in-shining-armor garbage, and just _feel_."

"You think I like him too."

McCoy shrugged. "Like I said, it's none of my business."

"Dr. McCoy?" called a voice from across the room; a young, male nurse was approaching them. "Doctor, come take a look at this."

"I gotta go," McCoy said. He pointed a finger at Scotty. "I'm ordering you to stay, not that it looks like you're going anywhere. I don't care who likes who, but I do care about my patient. Seems you're good medicine for him, so stay put." He then stepped away and followed the nurse.

"Do you remember?" asked Chekov. Scotty looked around and found him standing where McCoy had been. "The day we all almost died? I was in Engineering with you, trying to get the engines back online."

Memories as vivid as dreams flooded Scotty's mind; a blaring red-alert alarm. Acrid smoke. The pounding of his own heart. "I remember. I think about it often."

"Why?"

"Because it's one of those narrow escapes you tell your kids about. And you…you weren't even supposed to be there. The _Enterprise's_ best navigator should be on the bridge in a crisis, but you were with me when it started and it all happened so fast. You stepped right up like an old pro. Laddie, you were brilliant."

"Why was I brilliant?"

"It was like you were inside my head. You anticipated, remembered things I didn't. We worked as one that day."

"You liked that?"

"Liked it?" Scotty searched for words, his own seeming woefully inadequate. "You were a whirlwind of ideas, you were pure genius, you were…the most beautiful thing."

"What did you feel that day, Scotty?"

"What?"

"You know what I am asking."

Scotty sighed. "Emotions don't always make sense, you know."

Chekov said nothing. He stepped closer and looked right into Scotty's eyes.

"It was a high-pressure situation," Scotty continued. "We almost lost our lives. When it was over, of course emotions were a little out of whack. I'm sure a lot of people felt a lot of out-of-character things. In fact, I'm pretty sure Cooper and Russell hooked up after that…You didn't hear that from me."

Chekov still said nothing.

"I couldn't very well _tell_ you," Scotty protested as though Chekov had made an accusation. "Is that what you're suggesting, that I should've said something? You're 17. I'm your superior. Do you know what kind of risk I'd be taking making advances on you?"

Chekov cocked his head. "You don't strike me as someone who is afraid to go after what he wants."

"Yeah, well, I didn't used to be. I don't know, you're different. You frighten me a bit."

"You always tell me a little fear is good."

"Means you're still breathing, yeah."

"What is she waiting for, Scotty?"

Scotty sighed. "I've no idea."

"Yes, you do."

"What happens if I can't answer this question?"

"I may never wake up."

Scotty's stomach dropped. "And if I do, you'll wake up for sure?"

"Yes." Chekov stepped even closer and whispered, "And I will be yours to claim."

Scotty gulped, his hands growing clammy.

Chekov leaned in and brushed his lips across Scotty's cheek. "Wouldn't you like that? To claim me as your own."

Scotty closed his eyes. "Yes."

"Tell me what she is waiting for, and I will be yours."

"Mr. Scott?"

Scotty jumped and spun around. Spock was standing next to him now, watching unconscious Chekov with mild curiosity.

"Commander," said Scotty. "McCoy says you think the lad's responding to my pheromones or some such."

"Affirmative."

"You think he likes me."

"If by 'likes' you are referring to sexual interest, then yes."

Scotty looked down at Chekov again. "My head says this is a medical issue, that McCoy'll find the answer soon enough, but my gut keeps telling me _I'm_ the key to saving him."

"Mr. Scott, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What did you feel when you kissed him?"

Scotty looked at Spock again. "His mouth."

Spock canted his head. "You are aware that is not what I meant."

"Does it matter what I felt? A kiss is a kiss, right?"

"No," said imaginary Chekov, who was standing opposite him again, smiling serenely.

"The intent behind a kiss is important," said Spock. "When you kissed him, what did you intend?"

"I intended to rescue him," Scotty said simply.

"Understandable. But if I am not mistaken, Sleeping Beauty's prince was compelled by the princess's attractiveness. He did not kiss her because he had to."

A light bulb went off in Scotty's head. "True love's first kiss," he said to himself. He looked to imaginary Chekov, but he had disappeared.

"Precisely," said Spock. "But that was, of course, only a fairy tale."

"We got it!" McCoy declared, hurrying back, waving a hypospray in the air. He went to Chekov's side, nudging Scotty and Spock out of the way, and pressed the hypo to Chekov's neck. "He should be fine now."

"You have isolated the problem?" asked Spock.

"Damn right. My staff's the best, of course they found it."

McCoy went into an explanation of Chekov's condition and the cure that was all rather confusing. Scotty tuned out halfway through. He'd already gotten all the info he needed; that Chekov would be fine, and that he, Scotty, wasn't really needed here.

He stood there in a daze, still clutching Chekov's hand while McCoy made sure Chekov was responding to the antidote. McCoy said it would take several minutes before Chekov awoke, then he stepped away again. Spock and Kirk had gone too. It was like everyone had disappeared to give Scotty time alone with Chekov, not that it mattered now; Scotty felt like something had been just within reach and had slipped away yet again.

"For a moment I thought it might actually work," he told Chekov. "I could finally let myself feel what I feel and I'd kiss you and you'd wake up and then…happily ever after, I guess." He paused and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "They all think you like me. And maybe you do, I don't know. I can't let myself get my hopes up. Just in case."

Scotty glanced around; everyone else was occupied, paying him no mind. He looked down at Chekov again.

"I felt like I loved you that day in Engineering. And it terrified me because I thought I could never tell you. Still haven't decided if I'll say anything when you wake up. Part of me thinks it'd be better for both of us if I never mentioned it…I might never get to kiss you properly. That kiss I gave you before; that didn't have my heart in it. I'm sorry for that."

He made a decision; just one more kiss, properly this time, because he might never get the chance again. He leaned over, bringing his face down to Chekov's and closed his eyes, the words "I love you" flowing from his mouth, unstoppable and as natural as breath as Scotty brought their lips together.

This time it was like getting hit by a train, everything Scotty felt for Chekov rushing to the surface. And then everything stopped, even background noise fading away, and Scotty felt like he and Chekov were frozen in a perfect moment with only each other.

Chekov responded with little sighs and happy fidgeting. Then suddenly he exhaled with a soft moan and began kissing Scotty back.

Scotty pulled his mouth away and stared in shock. Chekov opened his eyes, looking as though he was just waking up on a regular morning, blinking dazedly at the new day, then at Scotty, with innocent wonder.

"Mr. Scott?" Chekov whispered.

Scotty smiled, relief so intense washing over him he thought he might cry. "Yeah, it's me. How do you feel?"

Chekov looked around. "This is sickbay."

"Yeah. You've been out for a few hours."

Chekov looked at him again. "You kissed me."

Scotty's smile faded. "Er, yeah. It's a long story. Do you remember anything from the away mission?"

Chekov frowned. "A tower. And many stairs, and…you. I was talking about you. And…I remember your voice, you were telling me…" Chekov trailed off and began trying to sit up.

"No, I wasn't there," Scotty corrected him. "Er, you probably shouldn't sit up just yet."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" McCoy demanded as he stalked toward the bed and nudged Chekov back down. "Cool your jets, son, you're not going anywhere."

"I only want to sit up," Chekov protested.

"Here," McCoy said, pressing a button which raised the upper half of the biobed, putting Chekov in a reclining position. Then McCoy went about checking Chekov's vitals.

"How do you feel, kid?"

"Fine, Doctor," Chekov said distractedly, still looking at Scotty. "You kissed me," he repeated.

"I did, yeah," Scotty said. "But see, down on the planet, you pricked your finger on a thing, and the princess has to be kissed by her prince, you see, and you kept saying my name, so everyone thought–"

"You heard me calling you?"

"I…well, yeah, I was standing right here."

Chekov smiled. "I called out to you. Through the darkness."

Scotty's tummy filled with a rather pleasant fluttering. "I heard you. 'S why I'm here."

"Sure," McCoy said. "Nobody thanks the messenger."

Scotty chuckled. "It was actually the doctor who asked me to come. But I've been here ever since, holding your hand."

"Really?" Chekov asked in a hopeful little voice.

"Of course. I couldn't leave you."

Chekov's eyes twinkled as he gazed at Scotty. He looked down at Scotty's mouth, and Scotty knew what was coming, but was still caught off guard when Chekov's hand gripped his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Scotty almost lost his balance, but quickly righted himself and happily kissed Chekov back.

"I guess this is you _not_ having feelings for him," McCoy said under his breath. The kiss broke and Scotty narrowed his eyes at him.

"I love you too," Chekov whispered, getting Scotty's attention back.

Scotty blinked at him. "Too?"

Chekov nodded. "I told you I heard you, heard your voice in the dark."

Scotty suddenly felt about ten feet tall. He couldn't have stopped smiling if he'd tried.

"Pavel," he murmured. "Would you like to go out with me?"

Chekov's grin was so bright it was almost blinding. He nodded emphatically and hugged Scotty around the neck. Scotty chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Can you come to my place tonight?" Scotty asked, pulling back to look into his eyes. "We can have a quiet little dinner together."

"Yes!…And then?"

"And then what?"

Chekov hesitated, looking sheepish. "You know…sex."

"Good god," McCoy said to himself.

Scotty let out a nervous laugh. "You sure know how to make a man's palms sweat, don't you? Er, yes, if that's something you want, I certainly won't refuse."

Looking happier than Scotty had ever seen him, Chekov kissed him again and this time didn't let go.

"Like a damn sledge hammer," McCoy muttered as he walked away.

END


End file.
